Conte de Noël
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Harry et Drago sont deux seuls élèves à rester au collège pour les vacances de Noël. Slash très discret HD ONE SHOT. REVIEW PLEASE


Drago était blessé, depuis le temps il aurait du se douter que son père ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais malgré cela il était profondément blesser. Et tout ca à cause de Voldemort, deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël Drago avait reçu une courte lettre de son père qui disait :  
  
Mon fils  
  
Le lord nous fait l'honneur de vouloir te prendre à son service, tu seras introduit auprès de lui durant tes congés de Noël. Je me réjouis à l'avance de ce moment.  
  
Ton père Lucius Malefoy  
  
Drago avait faillit vomir en lisant cette lettre, il refusait d'entrer au service de Voldemort, il n'était pas un pion. Il avait à peine réfléchi aux conséquences, mais il avait immédiatement répondu à son père :  
  
Père  
  
Je suis au regret de t'informer que je refuse cet « honneur », je refuse de devenir un laquais à la solde d'un assassin. Ton « lord » n'est qu'une ordure, et tu devrait avoir honte, toi si fier, d 'être l'esclave de quelqu'un.  
  
Ton fils Drago Malefoy  
  
Il avait reçu la réponse l'avant-veille des vacances, c'était une lettre sèche qui lui avait fait profondément mal :  
  
Drago  
  
J'ai honte de toi, dans ces conditions il est hors de question que tu revienne au manoir, que ce soit pour les vacances de Noël ou pour une autre occasion. Ton coffre à Gringots à été débloqué, débrouille toi.  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
Drago avait faillit pleurer en lisant cette lettre, mais étant dans la salle commune des serpentards il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Il était rapidement monté dans sa chambre, et après avoir insonorisé son lit, c'était écroulé dessus et avait laissé ses larmes coulées. Le lendemain il était aller voir Rogue, pour lui dire qu'il restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ce dernier ne posa aucune question, même s'il se doutait de la raison. Il avait tout de même fait remarquer que Drago serait le seul élève de serpentard à rester pendant les vacances. Drago avait haussé les épaules, et était ressorti du bureau.  
  
Harry était furieux, pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de passer Noël hors de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas, Dumbledore avait refusé prétextant que c'était trop dangereux. Harry aurait tellement voulu accompagné Ron et Hermione qui partaient avec toute la famille Weasley, pour voir Charly en Roumanie. Mais pour sa propre sécurité il devait rester au collège, ce Noël allait être particulièrement triste, en effet Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il serait le seul élève à rester, tout les autres partaient fêter Noël dans leur familles.  
  
Le matin du départ, Harry accompagna Ron et Hermione à la gare, il leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances et de ne pas trop faire de bêtises. Il avait dit ca d'un aire grivois, qui avait fait rougir ses deux amis, depuis le début de l'année ils sortaient ensemble et Harry leur souhaitait de tout c?ur d'être heureux. Il regarda tristement le train partir, puis il pris une des calèche et rentra au château.  
  
Il ce décida à aller déjeuner, même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir tout les professeurs, mais étant le seul élève à rester au collège, son absence risquait d'être remarquer. Il entra dans la grande salle, comme à toutes les vacances, il n'y avait qu'une table, et tout les professeurs, ou presque, étaient assis à deviser joyeusement. Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement, en voyant qu'il y avait un élève parmi eux. Le soupirs de soulagement se transforma en cri silencieux quand l'élève en question se retourna : Malefoy !  
  
Drago resta stupéfait, il avait penser qu'il passerait ses vacances uniquement avec les professeurs, et d'une certaine façon il préférait cela, même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de son âge. Mais passer 15 jours avec Potter pour unique « relation » ca le dégoûtais. Et à voir le visage de Potter, il n'était pas plus joyeux que lui. Résolu de ne pas faire de scandale devant les profs, Harry s'avanca et pris place sur la seule chaise libre qui restait : celle à coté de Malefoy. Ils se lancèrent un regard méprisant, et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne pas s'adresser la parole. Le déjeuner fut donc calme, les professeurs parlaient et tentaient de faire entrer les deux garçons dans la conversation, qui se contentaient de réponse polis. Alors que Drago allait se lever pour partir, Dumbledore le retint et dit : « Un moment Mr Malefoy, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tout les deux - il désigna les deux jeunes gens - Comme vous l'avez remarquer vous êtes les seuls élèves à rester, j'ai donc penser qu'il serait plus agréable pour vous de ne vous installez que dans un seul dortoir. Mr Malefoy, vos affaires ont déjà été déménagées dans le dortoir de Harry. »  
  
Drago et Harry eurent la même réaction, à savoir qui faillirent hurler. Drago se mit à douter sérieusement de la stabilité mentale du directeur « plus agréable » ? c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et Harry n'était pas loin de partager son point de vue, mais il savait, contrairement à Drago, que Dumbledore ne faisait rien au hasard. Pour lui les intentions du directeur étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche, il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre fin à leur querelles. Drago hésita nu moment avant de choisir entre les deux conclusions qui lui venait à l'esprit, soit Dumbledore faisait ca pour le torturer, sans doute, soit pour qu'il se rapproche du balafré, là il rêve. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun d'eux n'avait le choix et ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Se préparant à passer les pires vacances de Noël qu'il n'avait jamais vécus.  
  
Drago se leva de table et parti vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, furieux, Harry le regarda partir en levant les yeux aux ciel et en priant intérieurement pour qu'il se réveille. Une fois qu'il eut finit de déjeuner, il se dirigea lui aussi vers le dortoir, il voulait récupérer son balai et aller s'entraîner. Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il trouva un Drago hors de lui qui insultait copieusement le portrait :  
  
« Espèce de grosse conne tu va me laisser entrer oui ou merde ? »  
  
Le portrait ne répondait pas, elle se contentait d'afficher un air outrer, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Drago se retourna, il avait des éclairs dans les yeux, et si les regards pouvait tuer Harry serait déjà mort 10 fois, d'un ton agressif il dit :  
  
« C'est quoi le mot de passe balafré ? »  
  
Harry le regarda en souriant et dit :  
  
« Démerde toi Malefoy, j'ai aucune envie que tu mette ta tronche de fouine dans cette tour. »  
  
Drago faillit lui sauter au cou, mais il se retint et répondit :  
  
« Ecoute Potter, j'ai pas plus envie que toi, mais Dumbledore serais pas ravi d'apprendre que tu joue pas le jeu, alors donne moi ce putain de mot de passe et tout de suite. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, puis, sous le regard venimeux de Malefoy, il s'avança vers le portrait, et murmura le mot passe tout doucement, pour que Malefoy n'entende pas. Sans un mot il monta dans son dortoir, pris son éclair de feu et ressortit. Drago n'avait pas bouger, et quand Harry passa devant lui il l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le survivant se retrouva à genoux par terre à chercher sa respiration, Drago le regarda l'air suffisant et dit :  
  
« Maintenant donne moi le mot de passe. »  
  
Harry leva la main pour lui faire signe d'attendre qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Puis nue fois qu'il eut récupéré il se releva, et mit un direct à Malefoy en plein dans la mâchoire. Drago tomba par terre, et Harry, sans un regard, s'éloigna. Mais il ne put pas aller bien loin, car McGonagall le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mais si vous recommencer vous passerez vos vacances en retenue, c'est clair ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et Drago fit de même, McGonagall reprit :  
  
« Pour votre information Mr Malefoy, le mot de passe est « nativité », maintenant aller faire soigner cette joue. »  
  
Elle partit l'air très raide, comme à son habitude, Harry ne jeta pas un regard à Malefoy et partit s'entraîner. Il ne rentra que quand il fit nuit, après avoir pris une douche et changé de vêtements, il se rendit à la grande salle, et tout se passa comme au déjeuner. Fatigué il ne resta pas longtemps, et regagna rapidement son dortoir, à peine venait-il de se mettre au lit que Drago entra avec fracas et dit :  
  
« J'espère que tu ronfle pas Potter sinon je t'étrangle. »  
  
Harry le regarda l'air mauvais et répondit :  
  
« Si ca te va pas t'a qu'a aller dormir ailleurs Malefoy ! »  
  
Drago ne se donna même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que Dumbledore avait fermer magiquement la porte de tout les autres dortoirs. Il se changea et se coucha rapidement, le plus loin possible du lit de Harry, qui s'en moquait éperdument. Ils se réveillèrent vivants, en espérant que la journée d'hier n'ai été qu'un rêve. Mais la présence de « l'autre » les détrompa rapidement, il ne prononcèrent pas un mot, s'ignorant mutuellement.  
  
Les trois jours qui les séparaient du 24 décembre passèrent tous de la même façon, sans qu'il s'adressent autre chose que des insultes. Le matin du 24 Harry se réveilla plus tôt, il avait fait un drôle de rêve, il avait rêver qu'il entendait quelqu'un pleurer, sans savoir qui c'était, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à le trouver pour le consoler. Cela l'intriguait, mais il était malgré tout heureux de ne pas avoir rêver de Voldemort. Sans un regard pour Malefoy, il alla prendre sa douche, faisant inconsciemment attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Harry était de bonne humeur, et se résolu de faire une sorte de « trêve de Noël » avec Drago, aujourd'hui il décidé de ne pas l'insulter, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait lui parler. Satisfait il quitta le dortoir, et descendit manger.  
  
Drago se réveilla quelques instant après le départ de Harry, il avait fait un drôle de rêve, il pleurait et Potter le cherchait pour le consoler. Drago en fut dégoûter, un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Malgré cela il avait été toucher que Potter le chercher pour le consoler. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur cette pensée, et décida de ne pas insulter Potter de la journée, une trêve de Noël en quelque sorte. Après s'être douché, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il croisa Harry qui lui remontait au dortoir, il n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils ne s'ignorèrent pas mais aucune insulte ne fusa. Drago entra dans la grande salle, il ne restait que Dumbledore à table, Drago s'assit à coté du directeur, et ce dernier engagea la conversation sur tout et rien. Drago répondait machinalement, il repensait à la dernière lettre de son père, et Dumbledore le laissa rapidement seul avec ses sombres pensées.  
  
Harry était à la bibliothèque, depuis quelque jours il y passait pas mal de temps, en fait il adorait lire, mais il détestait qu'on le force. Il aurais été tout à fait cappable de lire tout les livres du château, et d'en comprendre la majeure partie, mais les insistances de Hermione le bloquait, il refusait de lui céder, c'était stupide comme attitude mais bon on ne ce refait pas. Il resta à lire jusque tard dans l'après-midi, sautant sans s'en rendre compte le repas. Il était plongé dans un livre moldu qu'il trouvait passionnant.  
  
Drago quant à lui avait passé le reste de sa matinée et une bonne part de son après-midi à réfléchir sur son père. La conclusion qu'il en tirait était toujours la même : son père ne voyait en lui qu'un outil, et quand cet outil ne fonctionnait plus il le jetait. Déprimé, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le repas du réveillon, Harry arriva quelques minutes après lui, et ils furent bien forcés de ce changé les idées, Dumbledore tenait à ce que tout le monde s'amuse. Il servit lui-même une généreuse tournée de bierreaubeurre, et le repas ne prit fin que tard dans la nuit. Harry et Drago montèrent se couchés, Drago avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir trop bu, mais Harry semblait être immunisé. Drago s'allongea sur son lit sans même se déshabillé, et, miracle, souhaita bonne nuit à Harry. Le brun fut surpris mais ne tarda pas à lui répondre de même. Après s'être déshabiller il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Harry faisait à nouveau ce rêve bizarre, il entendait quelqu'un pleurer, et cela lui faisait mal, il voulait trouver cet personne et la consoler, il en avait envie plus que tout. Il errait dans un univers noir, courant en tout sens pour trouver d'où venait ces sanglots, il vit alors quelqu'un à ses pieds, quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, le garçon, Harry le savait, était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait à chaude larmes. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et fut stupéfait de découvrir son identité, Malefoy ! La surprise fut tellement grande que Harry se réveilla, mais quelque chose clochait, il lui semblait toujours entendre les sanglots. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller, il constata que ce n'était pas un rêve, que Malefoy pleurais réellement. Harry resta figé quelques instants, avant de ce décider à aller voir ce qu'avait son condisciple. Il s'approcha doucement du lit du blond, il le vit, comme dans son rêve, Drago était recroquevillé sur lui même et pleurais. Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer, mais il n'y prit pas garde, doucement il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago. Surpris ce dernier releva vivement la tête et cracha :  
  
« Dégage Potter ! »  
  
Harry soupira et dit :  
  
« Oh après tout démerde toi ! »  
  
Il se leva mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sur le lit, doucement il dit :  
  
« Excuse moi Harry, je....j'ai besoin de parler. »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée, Malefoy s'excusait ? Malefoy l'appelait par son prénom ? Malefoy voulait lui parler à lui ? Malgré toute ces interrogations, Harry reposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et dit :  
  
« C'est pas grave Drago, je comprends, si tu veut parler je suis là. »  
  
il s'étonna de ses propres paroles, mais ne le regretta pas un instant. Drago le regarda avec un air triste, qui fit fondre le survivant, le regard du blond semblait hurler « console moi ! ». Harry prit doucement son ennemi dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne posa pas de questions, la situation était plus que curieuse, et Harry craignait que le blond ne se braque s'il se montrait curieux. Drago resta un moment sans parler, savourant cette chaleur humaine que le brun lui donnait de bon c?ur. Puis il parla, il lui dit pour Voldemort. Harry le regarda puis quelques mots, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer, sortir de ses lèvres :  
  
« Je suis fier de toi ! »  
  
Drago le regarda ébahit, et le remercia, ces mots là il ne les avait jamais entendu, son père ne les lui avait jamais dits. Et jamais il n'aurait penser que le premier à lui dire serais Harry Potter, curieusement il en fut encore plus satisfait. Mais son esprit revint bientôt sur son père, et il recommença à se confier, à confier la peine que son père lui avait faite, Harry le laissa parler sans l'interrompre puis, une fois que le blond eut fini il dit :  
  
« Drago, tu sais que je n'aime pas ton père, mais pourtant en ce moment je l'admire, tu crois qu'il a fait ca parce qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Moi je suis sur du contraire, tu devrais savoir que ceux qui refuse de servir Voldemort sont exécutés, et c'est sans doute ce qui te serais arrivé si tu était rentré chez toi, mais ton père ne veut pas te perdre. Il veut te protéger, et où serait tu plus à l'abri qu'aux cotés de Dumbledore ? »  
  
Drago réfléchi un moment sur ce point de vue, et il compris que Harry avait raison, son père tenait à lui en ne lui permettant pas de revenir il l'avait protéger. Mais Voldemort allait certainement punir son père pour cela, peut-être même le tuer. Drago gémit à cette idée, il venait de comprendre que son père l'aimait et peut-être qu'il allait le perdre juste après ca, ou peut-être même qu'il était déjà mort. Harry le serra plus fortement dans ses bras, il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de protéger le blond, cet ennemi qui semblait d'habitude si fier, si froid et qui en ce moment pleurais dans ses bras. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées de manière si intense qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le blond c'était endormi, il voulu se détacher de lui, mais Drago le tenait serrer comme s'il était son dernier lien avec la vie. Souriant malgré lui, Harry se coucha aux cotés du blond, et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.  
  
Il se réveilla tard, et pendant un moment se demanda où, et avec qui il était, mais la vue d'une touffe de cheveux blonds raviva ses souvenirs. Il se rendit compte que Drago ne l'avait pas lâcher de la nuit, et curieusement il en fut extrêmement content. Il resta sans bouger à observer son « ennemi » dormir, le blond se mit à parler en dormant, gémir serait plus juste, il appelait à l'aide, ce qui était déjà surprenant, mais le plus surprenant était que c'était lui qu'il appelait à l'aide. Harry resta figé, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres qui murmuraient son prénom et le réclamait. Il se demanda quel goût pouvoir avoir ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce. Il fut horrifié de la tournure de ses pensées, et se résolu à réveiller le blond. Harry l'appela doucement, et Drago ouvrit bientôt les yeux, il regarda Harry d'un air stupéfait, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Harry c'était perdu dans ses lacs jumeaux d'un gris éclatant, et il ne vit pas le radieux sourire que Drago affichait. Le blond, qui avait tout compris, se colla davantage au brun, il voulait profiter de cette chaleur, et d'une voix mutine salua le brun. Harry secoua la tête pour s'extirper de sa contemplation, et lui rendit son salut. Il sentit alors le corps du blond contre lui, et son sang se mit à bouillir, autant l'étreinte de la veille était totalement dépourvu de pensées coupable, autant celle ci était hautement suggestive. Drago plongea son regard dans les yeux du brun, et doucement rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, il dit :  
  
« Tu as des yeux magnifiques Harry. »  
  
Harry aurait voulu répondre, mais il n'en n'eut jamais le temps, le blond avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. La baiser fut tendre, et Harry, bien que surpris au début, ne tarda pas à faire comprendre au blond qu'il approuvais et en voulait davantage. Drago mit fin à leu baiser, puis il posa sa tête sur le torse du brun et dit :  
  
« Dumbledore avait raison, encore une fois ! »  
  
Harry sourit, il fit doucement relever la tête du blond et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond, et beaucoup moins sage.  
  
Ils ne quittèrent pas la tour de la journée, et passèrent le reste des vacances à se raconter leur vie, du moins quand ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire autre chose. Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent, ils trouvèrent Harry serrant tendrement Malefoy dans ses bras, et Harry leur annonça avec un sourire magnifique, que jamais il n'avait passé de plus beaux Noël. 


End file.
